


Will You Hold Me Tight And Not Let Go

by SPNxBookworm



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNxBookworm/pseuds/SPNxBookworm
Summary: He makes it to Will just as the latter’s knees give out and he topples to the ground. All he can see is the alarming pool of red steadily growing over Will’s torso.





	Will You Hold Me Tight And Not Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamremy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy/gifts).



> So, feel free to hurl your insults and cries of outrage, anger or grief at me. This was supposed to be a happy fic that I promised to [Naila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy) as a reward for working on her novel today. Instead this little idea hit me and now it's 1 am in the morning and I'm wondering what in the world prompted my brain to think of this. 
> 
> Enjoy, I guess?

A jog turns into a sprint, relief and playful banter turn into bone chilling horror and a yell of fear as Ethan spends the last vestiges of his energy running towards the only person he’d do absolutely anything in the world for. 

 

He makes it to Will just as the latter’s knees give out and he topples to the ground. 

 

Ethan can see the culprit running off into the distance, and he knows he should be going after him. 

 

But right now his world is crashing down before him, and all he can see is the alarming pool of red steadily growing over Will’s torso. 

 

“Fuck, shit, Will. You fucking stay awake. Eyes on me, you’re gonna be fine,” he orders. His one hand holds onto Will, wrapped around him holding his partner close to his chest as the other taps his comm in his ear, words rapidly conveying the urgency and need for medics ‘right the fuck now, Benji’.

 

In his panicked state, he almost misses the whisper Will conveys, “I’m sorry.”

 

Ethan’s heart cracks, a piece of it chipping off. This isn’t fucking happening. 

 

“No. You don’t get to do this. Shut up and stay alive. Please,” he adds, now pleading as his voice breaks on the last word. 

 

“Okay,” is Will’s simple answer. He’ll stay alive because Ethan asked him to. He’ll do anything for Ethan. 

 

Seconds turn into minutes and all Ethan can do is apply pressure on the bullet wound, rambling nonsensically to Will as he tries to keep him awake.

 

He shouldn’t have missed it, he should have known. He should have accounted for the number of men incapacitated. He shouldn’t have let his guard down. 

 

He, however, doesn’t miss how Will’s eyes have locked onto his face, as if he’s trying to commit every feature to memory, lest something should happen.

 

He doesn’t miss how Will’s hands start to feel colder as the clock ticks by.  

 

He doesn’t miss how Will’s breathing turns more shallow and red starts to tinge the corners of his mouth. 

 

He doesn’t miss when Will says it doesn’t hurt as much anymore. 

 

He feels another piece of his heart chip away when Will tells him he loves him. 

 

Lastly, he feels numb when the hand that was holding tightly onto his suddenly drops to the ground and the shallow breaths seize, the sudden unnerving silence feeling deafening to Ethan’s ears.

 

His gaze shifts to the blue eyes he’s grown to love and he hears screaming. Shrieks of pain and anguish, of anger and grief and its minutes before he realizes the screams are his own. 

 

The howls turn to sobs as he hugs his partner close, rocking back and forth, arms wrapped so tight as though he may never let go. The latters arms don’t reciprocate. His lifeless eyes now stare into the night sky, having held on as long as he could. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcome, whether its just one word cursing me or a paragraph telling me how evil I am.   
> Apologies for any errors, this is un-beta'd and the result of me writing at 12 am because I couldn't fall asleep.


End file.
